


Flick of the Wrist

by cherry_shot



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Trama, M/M, Not so Casual Banter, Semi-Public Sex, casual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks he knows best, and Dylan knows he’s wrong. Of course someone should say something but The Horseman are thrown back into the game and Dylan really can’t be babysitting with the FBI on his ass. But someone has to clear them up, before Danny does something stupid and Dylan acts older than he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> Because you thought another two hours of NYSM could quench this need for magic babies doing dumb vigilante things. Of course not. Welcome to hell everybody, I’ve already been here for months.

Danny was pissed. Hardly an unusual emotion considering the current happenings of his life Daniel was hardly surprised as felt its crawl up his throat and lay a sour taste on his tongue as his eyes burned. 

It had been three weeks, three freaking weeks, of no contact and Daniel wasn't having it. 

Moving to go down yet another street corner, cliche as ever, Daniel found himself speed walking through the 1 am streets dressed in black and avidly avoiding the yellowed light cast from the street lamps hanging above him. ‘Turn the corner, no go back that way, the other corner, walk a few blocks a do it again’ rang loud and clear through Danny's head as he attempted to find the meeting place the eye had given him. He’d always hated the sewers -too crowded and close for comfort- but they were at least tolerated at night. Despite being a complete egotist even Daniel could enjoy the serene peacefulness of the drains at night, no one else around to blur the plans in his head no one around to- fuck. 

Any enjoyment of these horrid drains was washed away the moment Daniel found himself standing shin deep in stale, foul smelling water. Fu-ck. And these were even new pants. 

He found the Eye without much difficulty, the absolute joy that Danny felt at finding and communicating with the eye without Dylan’s condescending advice ringing in his ears blocking out any worries about why it had been so easy to find the Eye. None of that mattered: he’d found the Eye by himself, no other horsemen no Dylan, just J. Daniel Atlas. 

And it felt great, he thought. 

Once outside the tunnels, Danny could feel his phone buzzing angrily in his back pocket.  
We need to talk. Now. Musly’s, on 6th. -Dylan 

Daniel stopped himself mid eye roll as he pocketed his phone, it wasn’t as though dylan could see him anyways. The nerve of Dylan honestly, as though daniel would just drop everything he was doing and go meet the agent at some sketchy bar in the middle of the city. Hell, he could have been doing something of importance and yet Dylan thought he could just- 

Wait, Danny thought to himself, smacking himself in the forehead as he stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk, I am doing something of importance. Well hell to Dylan then, Daniel didn’t have to do anything the other man asked of him. It’s a free country, and if he wanted to ignore Dylan’s text than he damn well could. 

It took Danny five minutes to find the bar on google maps (the yelp reviews leading him to believe it might not be as sketchy as he’d originally envisioned, some picture of Dylan in a suit and with a dry drink seated in the midst of a bar that had seen too many drunk fights stuck inside his mind), and not even ten minutes to walk there, most definitely at a leisurely pace. 

In twenty he was sitting in front of Dylan, chin perched atop his crossed hands as his untouched drink- Gin and Tonic, a magician's wine- as he waited for Dylan to speak. 

“Well?” 

“I have a message, from the Eye,” Dylan said, and he made a big show of placing his glass down in order to look Daniel straight in the eye as he continued, “It’s time for the horseman to return, it’s been long enough and they believe you’re finally ready -all of you- for the second act. It’ll begin in-”

As Dylan kept talking, giving Danny a basic outline, the magician found himself growing more confused with every word that tumbled out from between Dylan’s lips. Did the other man not know about Danny meeting with the Eye? Was he just waiting for a different setting to blow up at Danuel or did he really not know? Daniel had been looking forward to sticking Dylan’s nose deep into the fact that Danny had found the Eye on his own, but he felt the amusement of the idea slowly deflate from beneath him as Dylan continued talking. 

It’d be no fun to trick the older man, who was usually so hard to trick and so satisfying to prove wrong - a rare occurrence to be sure-, and Daniel felt himself sink back into his seat as he shot back half his drink. 

“Atlas are you even listening to me? I know a new addition is hard on everyone, which is why I wanted to meet with you first… especially after, w-well,” Daniel’s head shot up at Dylan’s words, in time to see the older man running an uncomfortable hand through his tight curls, “Well after you and Henly of course…” He lead off, obviously waiting for Daniel to give his signature claim of him and the escape artist not being a couple but Danny didn’t give him the release, instead doing the rest of his drink in an failed attempt to slow his racing pulse at the mention of Henley’s name. 

The abandonment still stung, and Daniel could feel it’s bitter sourness climbing back up his throat as it rested on the back on his tongue. It had hit Danny low and sharp right on his pride and the magician had spent days licking his wounds after he’d found out Henley had dropped, from Merriett of all people. 

“Daniel…?” 

“I need to go,” Danny said curtly, moving to stand as he slammed a ten dollar bill slightly harder than he meant to on the table. His eyes were growing tight and blurry, and Daniel knew he needed to leave now. He hadn’t thought about Henley in almost a month, and he certainly didn’t feel like reopening that event in the middle of a crowded bar. Not even in front of Dylan. 

“All right, all right, sit down Atlas I’m sorry I brought it up. We’ll talk about that later, I’ll drop it.” 

Daniel felt himself stop moving up as Dylan’s hand found his forearm, resting atop his skin as what should have been nothing more than a warm, reassuring presence. But, for a moment, Danny felt himself shiver as he had a sudden and, almost, violet flashback of when Dylan had first been inside his apartment. 

The first time Daniel let Dylan into his apartment (more so the first time he let Dylan even see his apartment but even Danny couldn't kid himself about keeping secrets from the older man-Dylan was always a step ahead of him) it was raining. A steady downpour to act as the pathetic fallacy soundtrack of the night, pounding against the windows and down onto the roof. 

“I'd say I only have enough tolerance for about, hm, lets says four minutes of lectures,” Daniel said, turning to face Dylan as he leaned nonchalantly against the kitchen countertop, his words only pointed at the tips as he raised his chin in smug arrogance at Dylan, “so you better start now-”

Suddenly, without any warning or shift in the other man's presence even to Danny, Dylan's lips were against Daniel’s own in a chaste yet firm kiss. Attempting to pull away, not so much due to a lack of enjoying his current situation but more so due to the utter confusion Danny felt, a hand grabbed round the back of Daniel’s neck so to hold his head in place. What felt like eons passes before Danny’s mind caught up to his body, and before he began pressing against Dylan in order to sneak his own control into the kiss

“Well, if that's some new form of lecturing you’re trying out then maybe I’ll actually start to listen to you.”  
A laugh. “Wouldn’t that be a miracle.” And suddenly Danny was pushing himself flush up against Dylan’s front and slamming his lips back onto the other man’s. 

“Atlas can you just listen for one goddamn second-” 

“Can you at least call me by my real fucking name!” Daniel shot back, whipping around and ignoring the look of shock that etched itself across Dylan's face as he yanked himself back to reality. “For one second be my friend and not my boss, for one fucking second!” He could feel himself beginning to ramble but eighteen months of ‘isolation’ and withdrawal from the only food source for Danny’s ego needed to thrive made him immune. He didn’t care and he continued, hands gesturing wildly as he did so, with just as much unrequited anger as before, “Or is that all you are? Our boss? A fucking mole that sneaks around the FBI and calls the Eye whenever it suits you best, rather than thinking for a second about letting the rest of us in on whatever bullshit plan you have.” 

“Daniel you’re upset and I can tell you don’t know what you're implying,” Dylan said, his voice strung tight as it were a wire bending with terrific force as it was stretched between two poles, “But you better stop now. Don’t cross the line, the Eye has a plan but first you need to learn to-” 

Cutting him off again, Daniel gave out a short and bitter laugh as he mocked Dylan as he said, “Learn to work as an organized unit? Yeah I've already heard that little one liner, you get that from the Eye too? Or are you just shitting us, like you are with these plans from the Eye.” 

Dylan slammed his hand down on the table, and Daniel turned his head away as he rolled his eyes, as he snapped-his voice going from clipped to thick with a sort of wet anger unlike the biter dry rage that filled Daniels- “You’d call my bluff on the Eye? After all I’ve risked for you, for you all, you fucking brat. Eighteen months is a blink in your lifespan, and if you can’t go this long without hearing applause,” He stopped for a moment, running a hand fast through his hair before saying, “Well than maybe you oughta follow Henleys lead and go teach parlour tricks to kids.” 

“Fuck you.” Getting up from the table, Daniel glared down at Dylan as he stormed out of the bar. 

How dare he even talk about her, Daniel thought as he yanked his arms into his jacket, pulling the hood up as he walked down the cold streets, When it was this goddamn hideout of his that drove her away. 

Shaking his head, Daniel stuffed his hands further into his pockets as he walked along the street the sound of his shoes against the pavement the only soundtrack to the words pulsing through his mind. Somewhere in his mind, hidden far behind the curse words Daniel was slinging around at Dylan, Daniel knew he was being irrational. Of course the Eye was real, Daniel knew that. But he couldn’t wait any longer, he couldn’t hide. 

He needed to find out for himself. 

 

Dylan watched as Daniel stormed out of the bar, looking out the window to see the other man tearing out of the building and down the street. He sighed, running a finger around the rim of his glass which was- by now- leaking condensation onto the table in thin rings of water. More than anything, he wanted to follow Daniel and stop the other man from doing anything stupid. 

But Dylan couldn’t bring himself too. 

He knew the minute Daniel started talking, the both of them would do nothing but fight. Daniel was to quick to wound when he was angry, making nothing but fast jabs and witty banter until Dylan was so red in the face he couldn't do anything but scream. And Dylan knew he’d be unable to do anything but hold a grudge about whatever insult Danny could come up with for the next month, until someone (usually Jack who had a keen annoyance for his friends acting like assholes towards one another and a strong dislike towards Daniel throwing hissy fits in every meeting Dylan called) knocked their heads together and made them both apologize. 

However right now, when Dylan was so close, so close to getting the Eyes final order, he knew there wouldn't be time for a week long apology. 

There just wasn't time. 

And with Cowan and Austin on his ass at work, and the Eye’s constant messages for him to get the horseman to wait- Dylan really didn’t have time to be holding a grudge. Especially at Daniel. 

So Dylan ignored his desire to run after the and, instead, pulled on the stiff collar of his shirt as he tried to take a sip out of the glas he hadn't realized was empty. Placing it down on the table, Dylan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket- Austin as always- and for a moment he let himself sit at the table alone. 

What I really need right now, Dylan thought as he rolled the bottom of his now empty glass along the table, the wood gleaming up at him through the rings of water that his cup had left behind, is a another drink.


	2. Fourth Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome Back! Now about your wills, I do hope you all have them written considering your attitudes towards my position. I’m a man of my word, 你会得到你问什么.”

“Back in business baby, let's go.” Daniel hummed to himself as he skidded down the stairs of his apartment and onto the street. It was crowded, people mingling right outside his apartment complex all of them smoking and laughing but Danny passed them without even a nod. 

 

Almost two weeks had passed since he had spoken to Dylan, but it had seemed more like two hours. Dylan’s ‘Henley’ comment already processed and stored in the back of his mind while he allowed himself to gloat over a different fact; they were back. But despite this, Danny had hardly spoken to the other man in that time except for a late night phone call he had received when Jack had mentioned how Danny had consumed three pots of coffee in the last 48 hours. 

Listening to Dylan lecture him for 30 minutes at one in the morning was not exactly the reunion Daniel had hoped they would have, and he had hung up on Dylan right as the other had started his speech about how they all needed to work as a single unit and whatever else. 

He didn’t have time for Dylan right now. 

Plans intermingled with Dylan’s FBI leaks and rehearsal after rehearsal of not only the show on stage but also of Jack’s role behind the scenes, all should have left Danny entirely drained. And even with Dylan’s cold shoulder towards him after Danny still hadn’t made any move to apologize after a week, or Lula’s (who he’d nicknamed Guloti, after her little stunt in his apartment, for about two days before Merry had smacked him upside the head and announced how it was perfectly normal for Danny to be lashing out since his other women had left) annoying enthusiasm, Danny hardly felt drained. 

If anything, he felt ignited. 

Their show was that night and Danny had ditched the rest of the Horseman who were already heading towards the theater with the sounds of applause a welcomed sound everyone craved. Daniel always took at least an hour to himself before their shows, no matter how big, silently running through as his tricks and the audience's reaction alone so that he would be ready to react to any response they received. 

It was always applause, screaming and wondrous applause, but Danny was a man who liked to be prepared. For anything. 

He made it to the conference in less than thirty minutes, ignoring the three texts Dylan sent his way about being with the others before they started. Danny knew everyone else was already prepared, Merriett was watching Lula and Jack had proved himself countless times. They were ready, and Danny knew it, so he clicked off his phone right as he walked into the conference. 

As Danny was making his way inside, he heard a familiar voice call next to him, “Did you have a good time pouting by yourself?” 

“Shouldn’t you be with the cops?” Danny shot back, turning into the alley Dylan was standing in, shrugging of his hoodie and pulling on the fake glasses he’d picked up a week earlier, “Or are you trying to play babysitter again?”   
“Atlas-” At the look Danny shot him, Dylan cut himself off and tried again with the words, “Danny. I’ve already told you I was sorry for bringing Hen-her up in front of you. I don’t know what else it is you want me to say.” 

“And I’ve already told you I didn’t care about Henley.” Danny lied, the words seeming to cut through his lips and he winced once he had said them. Of course he had cared for Henley, never in the way he did for Dylan (the need coming from deep in his gut that kept him tied to the other man despite every fight they had), but he had loved her. Loved the way she would shot him down, tether him down in reality, loved the way she laughed even when it was at him, and even loved her body. 

“Then stop acting like a child,” Dylan’s words pulled Danny’s gaze up towards the older man’s eyes, which were the same tiny slits he wore when he had interrogated Danny years ago, “Because the Horseman can’t be a unit if you’re off running circles around bad memories and ignoring my calls.” 

“You harassing everyone else too? Getting on Merritt's ass when he smokes, or telling Jack to stop cracking one liners when we’re trying to plan. Or even telling Lula to try decaf?” When Dylan didn’t respond, Danny cracked his neck and looked out at the sea of reporters and bloggers making their way into conference as he let out a deep sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“No I haven’t, but perhaps there’s a reason for that as well.” 

Daniel. “Yeah I bet.” 

Dylan. “Never knew you did.” 

“You learn new things every day,” Danny chided, casting Dylan a half smile despite himself before moving to leave the alley way they were standing in. A hand snaked around his wrist and Danny let it rest there for a moment, Dylan’s breath ghosting across his neck as the other stalled with unsaid words about to slip out, before pulling away. 

He walked into the conference, pulse racing and wrist seeming to burn where Dylan had rested his hand. 

The show must go on. 

 

When their mics crashed and the voice began revealing the secrets Daniel had thought they’d hidden, the magician felt himself grow generally worried for the first time during their entire time working for the Eye. 

When Jack was revealed and he saw the FBI agents Dylan usually worked with running through the doors, Danny felt that worry slip easily and quickly into a deep panic. 

“Atlas go, get everyone off the stage. I’ll meet you at the meet up point, go.” Danny was already moving off the stage, Lula close behind him, and up onto the roof. He could hear Jack running behind them, uncharacteristic curses flying out from him as he finally escaped the spotlight that had been placed on him. Danny could practically hear the camera buzzing around them, fingers posting and uploading everything they hadn’t planned for that night onto the web where it was surely already going viral. 

The last image that flashed in Danny’s own mind, before Merriett was pushing behind him sending Danny down the laundry shoot and to the truck waiting for them below, was that of Dylan’s face, eyes widening in shock for only a millisecond as he meet Daniel’s gaze just as everything went to shit. 

It was also at that exact moment, when Danny wished he had accepted Dylan’s multiple offers and given opportunities for him to apologize. Because he would highly rather if it was not Dylan being handcuffed by the assholes from the FBI that stayed in his head until he could again see Dylan’s smirking eyes and heavy brows. 

And then, just as this worry was sweeped into his mind, there were lights flashing, time hopefully passing, and Merriett falling on top of him. China. 

Suddenly Dylan was the last thing on his mind, and Danny didn’t even have time to notice this first. 

Walter was absolutely, positively, certainly the biggest dick Danny had ever meet. 

It was all externalized testosterone, pompous rich privilege, and annoying vanity. For a second it passed Danny’s mind that god he hoped he wasn’t this much of a fucking asshole but it faded almost instantly, because at least he knew how to come up with good insults. 

Once Danny had taken it upon himself to speak for the room -and subsequently save them from whatever hell Walter had made up for them judging by the flicker of madness Daniel could see in Walter’s eye- he’d quickly directed them towards the magic store where all he wanted was to get to a phone. 

Merritt had slipped alongside his brother out of the store and Daniel could have cried out of joy. After quickly calling the Eye and confirming they could send someone for the device, Daniel turned to calling Dylan. Dylan’s number took about four seconds to dial and it was on the first ring that he answered. 

“Hello-” 

“Christ Dylan you won’t believe where we are.” Danny’s words came out rushed blurred, partially because he had turned himself away from the glaring eyes of the guards and half because of the absolute relief he felt at hearing Dylan's voice. 

“Danny?” Dylan asked and Daniel knew instantly how worried the other man was as well, he hadn’t even bothered to call Daniel by his last name but had gone straight for the younger magicians nickname, “Where the hell are you? It’s been 48 fucking hours, I’ve got Bradley with me -don’t even ask- and we’ve been running around looking for you and-” 

“We’re in Macau,” Daniel wound the cord of the telephone around his wrist, pulling it tight, as he spoke into the phone, “Look some guy -Walter Mabry- drugged us and got us here, Merritt’s freak twin did his mind tricks and we’ve gotten roped into stealing some data mining device.” 

“Jesus,” Danny could hear Dylan sigh loudly on the other end and he waited another moment before he continued, “Alright all of you need to lay low, don’t do anything stupid and don’t be heros. The Eye will have a plan, I’ll have them send someone to contact you and-” 

“I’ve already spoken with the Eye, they’re sending someone for the device. Dylan they can give us our lives back, we can get this device easily.” 

“You’ve been talking to the Eye…? No Daniel you can’t-” Dylan started and Danny could hear him falter before he cleared his throat and continued, “You haven’t been speaking with them, you can’t I’m their mouth and I’m telling you lay low.” 

“You still can’t trust me?” Daniel asked, his voice going dangerously low and he turned his body further away as Lula’s gaze found his own briefly, “Dylan we can get this device, I’ve already spoken with the Eye before it’ll be easy.” 

Dylan. “You’ve spoken to the Eye?” 

Daniel. “Yes, but that’s not important what is is that-” 

“Atlas you have never spoken with the Eye, and if you think you have you’re wrong.” Dylan’s words were clean cut and dry, and Danny felt himself set his jaw in defiance as Dylan’s voice slipped into telling instead of explaining, “You aren’t all capable of doing this, don’t try and play with this guy.” 

“Why don’t you watch out for yourself,” Danny was already thinking about the items they would need for the heist and he forced out the last few words he had for Dylan with teenaged arrogance mixed alongside -what the though- was young adult wisdom, “And you’d better put Thaddeus back in jail. Whatever he thinks he knows, he doesn’t, and neither of you should bother coming to Macau.” He cut off Dylan’s words as he slammed the phone down onto receiver, his mind already isolating and locking away the conversation with Dylan as he turned his focus onto the task at hand. 

They were going to steal this thing, and Daniel was going to get it to the Eye. Despite the fact that Danny couldn’t admit to himself that the reason was he wanted, so desperately that he could feel it pulling under his skin if he stood still for more than a second, to prove his equality to Dylan. 

“Let’s steal a computer chip.” Daniel said as he neared Jack and Lula, already giving the instructions for what he wanted to the man at the counter, ignoring both the excited grin that covered Jack’s face and the look of concern that briefly inhabited Lula’s. 

They could do this, with or without Dylan, Danny was a Horseman after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my Mandarin is a little off, don't sue. ;)


	3. Safely Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Christ almighty, alright! I think that’s enough you idiots unless you all feel so inclined to prove to me you’re truly fourth graders stuck up into the minds of -debatably- adults.”   
> “Yes that’s enough making fun of Atlas for one day, now could you pull out the blueprints Buffy.”   
> “You little!-”

It had taken about two days for everything to go to shit. Not only had Walter indefinitely screwed them over, not even Danny could deny that if had been a surprise seeing the white haired bastard they’d exposed eighteen months go standing behind Walter claiming to be his father. 

Seeing who Walter truly was had almost been as big a blow as having Dylan sweep into his rescue when Danny had been -yet again- proven wrong about the Eye when Walter had sauntered in that market, topped off with a blue hat, grinning. 

In the end, it had been Lula who had known what to do next. Running back from the market, knowing damn well that Dylan wasn’t coming behind him, Daniel had produced more than a few surprised faces as he burst into the restaurant the others had been waiting in. 

“Where’s the Eye? You get us tickets back to our old lives?” Jack had been the first to speak, his voice cut and low so not to draw any more attention to their table than they already had and so desperately hopeful. As though he already knew the answer to his question based upon Danny’s fast breaths and slumped posture. 

“No.” One word and Merritt was rolling his eyes, shooting back his drink with a muttered “told ya” as Jack tried -through stuttered phrases and sheer will- to desperately deny what Danny had just told him. 

“But...b-but you had to! This is exactly why I wanted to wait for Dylan, if we’d done that we’d still have whatever tech Walter had made us steal and-” Jack stopped himself and Danny watched him, expression blank as his mind was slowly catching up to the words streaming in around him, “Wait Daniel, where is Dylan?” 

“I fucked up,” Was all Danny could say as he rubbed an angry hand over his scalp, and he couldn’t even celebrate the fact that as Jack slumped back in his seat at hearing his idol admit his own fault that Merritt said nothing, didn’t gloat or poke fun at Danny’s expense, only said back and sighed as well. Lula said something about having to take a phone call but Daniel hardly heard it. Dylan had always made him so damn irrational, unlike the usual haze of calm that walked him through the plans he had already made. Dylan was like an obnoxious sun, clearing away the haze with one thought and leaving Danny’s thoughts chaotic and scattered. 

Impractical, Chaotic, Unorganized. God, Danny thought to himself as Jack turned his verbal assault towards Merritt as he tried to make order of their situation Merritt only adding an occasional nod, how much he hated to be out of control. 

“Guys?” All three heads jerked out of their own steady stream of thoughts and up to Lula who stood, phone half up to her ear as she spoke to them, “Li just called me asking if we had sent for the Lionel and Strike safe. Said a bunch of guys showed up a few minutes ago saying they were with the horseman and needed the safe for a show.” 

“But we’re not having any shows tonight.” Jack said as he looked up at Lula who could only shrug in response. 

Merritt placed his glass down and turned towards Danny with what the other could only possibly describe as shock filling his eyes as he asked, “You don’t think…?” Despite the fact that all Daniel wantde to do was scream, and run off towards whatever hell Walter was planning, three pairs of eyes were looking at him expectantly and he had already failed Dylan -and himself- once today. 

He wouldn’t do it again. 

“Looks like Walter’s trying to recreate the past.” Danny said and he could hear Jack curse under his breath as he turned, the three other Horseman for once following unquestioningly behind him, to walk out onto the street and whatever he had lead Dylan into with that one phone call. 

 

When they had reached the river side, Danny had already kicked off his shoes by the time Lula was asking if someone should jump in after him. 

That safe sinking into the water, just the sight of it, made Danny's blood run cold as he for once felt true, sickeningly true, fear. Not just panic or anxiety, at the thought that Dylan was drowning below that heavy weight of water made Daniel feel a fear he had never felt before. It produced a heavy rock deep in his gut, mixed with the guilt of every cruel word he had shot at Dylan that he could now never take back mixed alongside the wrenching horror of never seeing the true face of the other man save for the lifeless statute that Danny feared he would find floating at the bottom of that lake. 

As he dived into the water, the cold catching him in surprise and forcing Daniel to stop for a moment before he pushed himself down further, halfway Danny could admit to himself that he had absolutely no plan once he reached the bottom. What, was he planning on wrenching open the safe door with his bare hands and then someone dragging Dylan up to the surface with himself? Despite these thoughts, Daniel pushed further down into the water. 

At some point he knew his lungs were burning, desperately needing air, but Daniel kept himself moving deeper and deeper into the water. 

When he finally saw the safe, and Dylan floating just outside of it, Danny felt as though he went in autopilot as he grabbed Dylan's hand and pushed his way back out of the water. Hands were pulling at him as he surfaced and Danny coughed harshly as he watched Merritt's hands slam down onto the older man's chest, Daniel's own chest constricting as a horrible sense of dread overtook him before it floated away as Dylan spluttered back to life. 

“Thank god,” Daniel heard Lula breath out in relief and he could only look over at her as a thank you rested on his lips while Dylan shot off questions to Merritt in quick succession. 

He jerked back to the conversation as Jack gave him credit for diving in after Dylan and Danny -soaking wet and still struggling to catch his breath- forced out, “It was the least I could do.” Dylan's hand squeezed at his wrist and in the five seconds of eye contact they held Danny could an entire conversation slid through, a conversation he knew needed to be verbalized on a later date. 

“Of course.” Once Dylan had spoken Danny felt himself fading away slightly again before he interjected just as Jack was questioning what their next move would be. 

“London. Walter will be in London, that's where we need to be.” He had said, his breathing finally slowing to what he guessed was normal when Dylan's hand pressed along this upper part of his arm. Just that simple touch, the essence of warmth passing through Danny's wet clothing, grounded him. 

Dylan was alive. 

And sure Daniel had fucked up, more so than he ever had before, before Dylan wasn't dead. He as sitting right in front of Danny, breathing and speaking. Alive. 

Suddenly everyone was standing, and Daniel felt the pressure on his arm fade as Dylan walked ahead alongside Merritt and Jack. He let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and Daniel realized that Lula was standing right behind him. 

"Lu-" 

"You're welcome." She said, smiling as she cut off Daniel's own words, before beginning to walk towards with Danny still next to her, "Now let's go kick some ass." Daniel couldn't help but laugh as Lula cleared away the air thick with Danny's guilt. 

"Yeah, let's." As they walked off that pier, spirits rising with new plans Daniel suddenly felt -at least for a moment- that everything might just work out alright.   
\----

Of course it wasn't as easy as that, and as Danny walked off that plane wing backed with nothing but screaming applause and the grins of his fellow horseman, he found his mind mulling over the 24 hours that had brought them into the New Year. 

They'd been in London a few hours past when the sun had crept into the sky, crowded onto a plane full of tourists and families mixed alongside business men with loud cellphones and even louder plans. Danny hadn't slept for even a moment, whereas Dylan had slipped into sleep the moment he had sat down, but he hardly noticed it. Insomnia was a killer, or so he'd heard, but as Daniel's mind continued to race as he came down from the shock and adrenaline from diving into that lake Danny thought the worst thing he could have possibly done was sleep. He needed to make sense of the last three days of his life, and sleeping would've only prevented him from doing that. 

By the time they had landed, in a sea of pre-New Year festivities and plans, Danny had completely centered himself. He'd shoved the worries and lingering fear from almost seeing Dylan die into the far corner of his mind as he focused his energy on the current task at hand: bringing down Walter. There'd be time for reconciliations laters. 

"There's a building across from Trafalgars Square," Dylan had said to Danny as they waded through customs, "Apartment number 21, should be empty. It's been a location of the Eye for the last decade. We'll meet there to make the next move." Nodding, Danny had taken to moving through the line with smooth hand practiced ease, speaking when required and smiling when needed. They'd all taken separate cabs, Dylan's warning that Tressler or Thaddeus -or maybe even both- would tipped the FBI off still fresh on their minds. 

Danny had been stuck with perhaps the oldest cab driver in all of London, an aging man with an accent so thick Danny could hardly differentiate his words and who -despite this- seemed all too keen to focus on making conversation with the magician instead of actually doing the driving Daniel was paying him for. By the time Daniel had arrived at the building, after almost five whole minutes of goodbyes with the older gentleman, he already knew he was the last to arrive. 

His suspicions were proven accurate as Daniel walked into the apartment, sparse except for the large tale the other Horsemen were gathered around which was covered in familiar black light paper and shining fluorescent lights. 

The atmosphere seemed to have lightened immensely from the previous night in Macau, the anticipation of sticking it to Walter and his so called father had seen to have done the job -at least temporarily- to wash away the uncomfortable air of fear and betrayal. 

Danny thought he must have been the only one still feeling it, deep back in the far recesses of his mind. 

"Late as usual," Merritt had joked as Danny walked in the room and the other man responded with only a roll of his eyes as he took the blacklight Jack offered him. Dylan's voice seemed almost hypnotic as he explained their two part plan for the night, each of the Horseman serving as mini distractions while Dylan and Jack helped set up their greatest illusion for Walter and the elder Tressler, and as he spoke Danny questioned his decision not to sleep on the plane as the older man continued. 

"Earth to Daniel," Merritt's usual tone of contemptuous teasing sounded in Danny''s ears and said man glanced up at the mentalist with his eyebrows raised as though they were asking 'what?' 

"Am I so intriguing that you feel the need to disrupt?" Daniel asked, leaning over on the table to toss Merritt an expression full of sly arrogance, "Honestly Merritt I'm flattered but perhaps you ought to keep your fancies to yourself." 

"Oh he speaks!" A eye roll from Danny alongside the stifled laughter from Jack and Lula seemed only to encourage Merritt as he ignored Dylan's sigh as he said, "And you should be one to speak about quelling one's fancies, for I seem to remember you playing the character of-" 

An angry red flush painted itself along the back of Danny's neck as he stood warning, "Merritt-"

"Buffy quite-" 

"Merritt I swear-" 

"Well." The mentalist finished as he gave out a loud laugh, Lula even covering her mouth to stifle the giggle trying desperately to escape at the sight of Danny pinching the bridge of his nose with annoyance. 

"Despite how much I love your little party tricks," Danny started, obviously ignoring the amused half smile that had appeared across Dylan' tired features while Lula and Jack both tried to contain their laughter. On one hand Danny wanted to be happy that they were all laughing again, but on the other hand he wanted to smack both Merritt and Jack upside the head for conveniently making him the butt off the joke. 

"Yeah man," Jack said, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye before clearing his throat and composing himself as he continued, winking at Danny who was glaring down at him, "We all have our talents." 

"And some of those include pretending very well to be a cartel guys plaything." Lula added, reducing Jack again to tears as even Dylan joined in laughing. 

"Hilarious," Danny muttered, and when even Merritt began laughing, added, "Christ almighty, alright! I think that’s enough you idiots unless you all feel so inclined to prove to me you’re truly fourth graders stuck up into the minds of -debatably- adults.” 

“Yes that’s enough making fun of Atlas for one day," Dylan said, quelling the noise for a moment as his face turned serious, hands reaching over for the plans as he continued, "now could you pull out the blueprints Buffy.” 

“You little!-”

Danny could do nothing to stop this new wave of slap-happy bliss that had seemed to overtake the group, he could only shake his head as a small smile grew on his face despite his great annoyance. They were on top again, already making the moves needed to take down Tressler once and for all and -yet again- skate past the FBI's clutches but this time, most importantly, with Dylan alongside them. 

Plans plastered to his mind, Danny glanced out the window as he heard the laughter fading away behind him as he grinned. 

They were going to win, no doubt about that, and this time, Dylan would stand among them.


	4. A Blaze of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in that moment, they were more than immortal; they were so perfectly alive that nothing else mattered. The world could have suddenly concave into itself and yet a celebration still would have been heard from the far reaches of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the other but hey what can you do? Next chapter should be very exciting and long so stay tuned!! Also while writing this chapter I was listening to Omn's 'In Quiet Rooms' so feel free to give that a listen Iif you'd like.

Danny had never been afraid of planes, and even though he knew being shoved out that fake aircraft would result only in getting to see a look of shock pasted onto Arthur and Walter’s faces, something about watching the other Horseman screaming -despite knowing it was only them acting- struck an unused cord in Daniel. 

As hands pushed him out of the plane, his own faked fear being ignored by Arthur’s men, and onto the mat they had placed just outside the window Daniel thought briefly about how many emotions he had been coming to terms with in the past few days. 

Panic, Fear, Worry for someone else besides himself. 

‘Becoming quite the sap Atlas.’ Danny thought as he rolled out of the way to let Dylan fall out after him. The minute they waited to let Walter and Arthur slip into a false feeling of victory felt like a blink of the eye. 

“He’s drinking it!” Jack called out, peering just through the top of the windows, “Jesus they’re actually gonna drink it, this is too much.” 

“What did you even put in that bottle?” Danny asked, just as the lights turned on and Lula stood up so to glance into the airplane windows. 

“A few months old sparkling apple juice,” Jack replied, laughing quietly as he stepped back off the mats, “looks like that practical drink didn’t age too well.” 

“Yeah, I guess not.” The screens around then illuminated with massive portrayal of their faces, and Danny stepped backwards pursing his mouth into a self satisfied smirk as Walter and Arthur emerged wide eyed from the plane. Danny heard himself begin to explain the backstory of the trick they had pulled off, his voice melting off into Dylan’s and -later- the rest of the Horsemen's, and he couldn’t help the sly grin that grew over his face at the shock carved into the other two’s. It only took a few minutes of short lived explanation, before the crowd around them was cheering and cursing at Arthur and both Tresslers were being led away by the FBI agents quickly overtaking the floating platform. 

As they stood there, basking in the glory of thousands atop thousands of voices screaming their praises, Danny felt as though he was immortal. But no, even that wasn’t right because he felt higher than immortal. Dylan’s hand pressed against his back for a brief moment made Daniel feel imperfectly perfect and the applause around him made him feel alive. 

And in that moment, they were more than immortal; they were so perfectly alive that nothing else mattered. The world could have suddenly concave into itself and yet a celebration still would have been heard from the far reaches of the stars. And as Daniel glanced over to see Dylan’s jovial expression he suddenly felt as though everything would fold into symmetrical little squares and all the horrors he had caused in the past weeks would fade away into the drowning roar around them. 

They were off the wing in a blink of the eye, the FBI’s voice yelling all around them, and Danny was stepping onto the boat before that girl Dylan had worked under was even on the platform. 

He turned around, expecting to see Dylan behind him, and so Danny faltered when he saw Dylan standing a few feet away at the gunpoint of that dark skinned women. For a moment Danny wanted to turn towards the pair and yank the woman's attention away from Dylan. 

But he didn’t. 

If Daniel could let himself be angry at Dylan for not trusting him, he would have to be angry at himself for doing the same. And Danny absolutely loathed being angry at himself. There was always a long list of people vexed at Danny, and the showman would rather not add himself to that list. 

In the end though, none of Daniel’s anxiety’s were answered as Dylan tossed the other agent the flashdrive Jack had earlier filled with all of Walter’s information before slipping away. 

“Waiting for me?” Dylan teased and Danny only rolled his eyes in response, turning into the police boat Merritt was already starting so to hide his grin. 

“Of course not.” Danny responded, stepping onto the boat just as Merritt peeled away. Dylan’s hand encircled his wrist and Danny let it rest there for a moment before adjusting his hand so that his fingers would slip down to intertwine with Dylan’s own. The agent cast a look of surprise towards the showman but Danny ignored it. It was dark enough that their hands were concealed, and even if it wasn’t he was far past a point of caring if the other Horsemen were privy to this specific aspect of his personal life. 

Dylan’s hand was warm and solid against his own and Daniel held onto it like a tether as he grinned out into the dark waters, high off the rush of their last trick. 

Merritt was talking about buying drinks for the whole group, most likely off money Jack had pickpocketed off the viewers of his own mini show, and said con man was leaning up next to Lula with a grin equal to Danny’s own on his lips. 

“I can’t believe we just fucking did that.” Danny didn’t know who spoke, but Dylan squeezed his hand and he found himself nodding in agreement. 

They had pulled it off, single handedly screwed Walter and Arthur threefold of what they had done to the Horseman. And now, with Dylan again standing with them, Danny knew the Eye had a plan for them. 

Everything would be alright, and it was. 

 

Two hours and they were on a plane back to New York and this time Danny didn’t just sleep he passed out within the first five minutes of takeoff, drooling on Dylan’s shoulder and completely oblivious to the world around him. 

Another hour of travel, all of it a blur, and then an equally blurred afternoon with Thaddeus speaking separately to Dylan about his father and Danny’s arrogant perception of how they had been alone in their victory against the Tresslers cracked yet again. The Eye had been with them every step of the way and, this time, instead of growling and pulling himself further away from the Eye and Dylan’s instructions Danny could only laugh. Of course they were. 

It was late afternoon by the time he was back in his own apartment, Jack and Lula having left halfway through the drive back from the observatory and Merritt disappearing with a new set of keys and the words ‘I’m feeling lucky’ on his lips the moment they were back in the city. 

“Should we really have let Lula and Jack leave like that?” Dylan asked, casting Daniel a knowing look as he took a seat next to the other on the couch as he flipped from the station Daniel had been ignoring to some travel show. 

“I have no interest in playing babysitter,” Danny answered with a shrug before switching off the television and turning towards Dylan so to ask, “What did Thaddeus tell you?” 

“Things I already knew and would eventually find out.” 

“Seriously. What did he tell you that was so important, the rest of us were allowed to know? More secret plans?” Danny asked again, rolling his eyes at Dylan’s attempted humour with a cheeky grin. 

“He told me the truth about my father.” At Dylan’s answer Danny visibly winced and he turned away, no longer interested in pushing the conversation, but didn’t get up when Dylan continued, “About his and Thaddeus...involvement with the Eye.” 

“Dylan you don’t have to-” But Dylan ignored Danny’s claim and continued explaining everything Thaddeus had told him; all about how they had worked together and his father’s temporary control over the Eye and, now, Dylan’s shared control with Thaddeus’ leave. It wasn’t as though Danny wasn’t curious about what Thaddeus had told Dylan in that observatory it was just that Daniel didn’t feel as though it was him that should be hearing it. 

Danny still...still felt guilty about everything he had said to Dylan before he had jumped in after him in that river. The showman wasn’t normally one to succumb to guilt, he usually just pushed it away or shrugged it off with a half hearted apology (Henley being the only exception considering how she could usually wring something genuine out of Danny after a few attempts). 

But this time was different. 

Seeing Dylan almost drown, feeling -if only for a moment- that he had completely lost the other man had yanked that habit away leaving Daniel feeling not only weighed down but completely crushed by guilt. 

“Danny?” 

“What?” Danny asked, turning to look at Dylan whose face was filled with uncharacteristic and genuine confusion as he continued, “I’m listening.” 

“Are you?” With Dylan’s next question Danny turned away despite Dylan’s hand on his shoulder that was urging him to turn back, “Daniel you’ve been practically silent all day which I would usually consider a blessing, is making me worried.”

“Maybe I’m just tired, we have had quite the long day Dylan.” At the raised eyebrow and deadpanned expression Dylan offered Daniel, the showman knew his pathetic attempt at a lie wasn’t being received well. 

“Daniel look I know-” The last thing Danny wanted to hear was Dylan making some apologetic speech towards him so he shook his head and moved to stand but Dylan beat him to it as he stood just as Danny moved to leave. 

“Dylan-” Danny started to say but as he glanced down to see Dylan intertwining their hands he broke. Suddenly, despite every bone in his body angrily yelling at him, Danny was sobbing into Dylan’s shoulder. Hard and messily he cried, Dylan’s arms faltering for a moment at this unusual scenario before they wrapped around Danny’s shoulders and threaded up through his hair. Daniel found his own hands clenched tightly around Dylan’s neck as he desperately tried to rid himself of the guilt that had buried itself deep into his gut. 

“Danny?” 

“Hm?” 

“Come with me into the bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say, considering Daniel is a lot more emtional in this chapter than is shown in either movies, I'm an adult let me live my life. Also, if you were to see you most loved person almost die would you not completely lose your shit? Exactly. Stay magic kids ;).


	5. Belated Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I forgive you, can you do it for yourself?”   
> “Of course not, but what would be the purpose of a priest if you couldn’t do it for me?”   
> “You’re metaphors are horrible Danny do you know that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Le Fin!! Hope everyone enjoyed that story, I might do an epilogue but maybe not (let me know in the comments if you guys want another chapter). None the less I should have more Rholas (that's the ship name I've been using) stuff soon!!

With a step and passage through the door frame, Danny’s hands were intertwined into Dylan’s dark hair and his lips were entwined with the other man's. Fingers scattered out in order to map over every crevice and curve of Dylan’s body as Danny desperately -desperately- tried to reassure himself of Dylan’s successful evade of mortality. His limbs felt heavy yet Dylan held Danny against him as though he weighed nothing, as Danny dug his fingers into Dylan’s skin. 

Dylan was here. 

It felt like how they used to make love before all of Act 2, softer than it ever had been but somehow still the same. The same expression rested over Dylan's eyes, a look of Danny hadn't seen him wear since before all of China, and before Danny had so royally screwed up by- 

“Daniel.” At Dylan's voice, and his eyes full of such soft concern Danny wanted nothing more than to pull away. He didn't deserve Dylan's forgiveness, all though he wanted it more than anything, he didn't deserve it. “Yes of course you do.” Dylan said, and Danny realized he had spoken aloud and he felt embarrassment paint across his neck, “It wasn't your fault Daniel, we all got above ourselves. We all weren't careful enough-” 

“Stop.” Danny said as he turned away, wanting nothing more than go escape Dylan’s unwarranted forgiveness and gentle hands. 

“No,” The hands that had slipped around Danny's wrists tightened and Daniel turned back to glare at Dylan as he began to protest, cut off by Dylan's own monologue. “Listen to me," Dylan said, his hands combing over every inch of Danny's skin -buzzing with electric nerves and the feeling of the pads of Dylan's fingers on his skin- as he spoke, "It is not your fault. And you can give me whatever bullshit you made up in that clever little head of yours, but I'll sit here all day and tell you that you're wrong." Not hearing anything from Danny, neither agreement nor protest rose out from between his lips, Dylan sighed and kissed him slowly for a moment before pulling away to say, "When will you stopping acting like such a narcissist Daniel, not everything is about you." 

At this Daniel actually felt himself laugh, his lungs filling up with air as the weight that had been holding him down for days finally lifted a few inches off his shoulder. 

"Never." Danny said as he leaned forward to kiss Dylan again, finally allowing himself some freedom and release from the guilt he still held deep in his gut, "Everything's about me." 

"Wouldn't I know?" Another short laugh and Danny was up against Dylan, hands raking through the older man's hair and he kissed him with passion and force. With some sudden resurgence Daniel pushed Dylan back towards the bed, himself crouching over top the agent, as his hands explored. Every patch of Dylan's exposed skin, the area quickly increasing as Danny pulled the older man's shirt clean off, seemed new to Daniel despite how he had seen it all before.

Reaching towards the other man’s belt, Danny’s eyebrow arched up when Dylan rolled him over so that his weight rested on Danny. The agents hands undid Daniel’s pants as the showman reached up to bite and kiss at Dylan’s neck. As Danny grinned into the bruises he was leaving on Dylan’s neck he suddenly gasped out as Dylan’s hand wrapped around his cock. Arching back off the bed, Danny reached up towards Dylan’s warmth but the other man pushed him back towards the bed. 

“I’m in charge,” Dylan all but growled, hands pushing Danny’s wrists into the bed with a bruising force and Danny shot him a sly smirk. 

“Oh really?” Daniel asked but didn’t continue his attempted banter when Dylan kissed him fiercely, teeth biting at his mouth as his tongue slipped between Danny’s teasing lips, his hand beginning to move along Danny’s growing erection while the other mapped over his chest. 

“D-Dylan you-” Danny started to say but stopped when he pushed back against Dylan’s kiss, hands tightening in Dylan’s ahir enough to make the older man’s eyes as Danny moved against him. Despite the desperation Daniel felt to feel, move, and be with Dylan the older man forced him to slow. Hands dragged over Danny’s skin, the pads of Dylan’s fingers seeming to ignite the electric current racing beneath it, and Daniel bite at the corner of Dylan’s mouth in retaliation. 

Dylan gave Danny the salvation he felt he needed, his hands worshipping every inch of Danny’s body they touched as his voice dripped reconciliation like candle wax into Daniel’s ears. Daniel’s own hands eventually caught up with Dylan’s movements, tracing and feeling with just as much force Dylan was using to love him. 

“Dylan,” Danny said again, this time more driven to finish his thought despite Dylan’s moving hands and distracting mouth, “I...I need to tell you-” 

“I know,” Dylan finished for him, as he leaned forward and into Daniel, and for once the younger magician wasn’t annoyed at all. In fact he was relieved as the words he wanted to say but couldn’t flowed easily from between Dylan’s lips, “I love you too.” 

 

Around one the next morning, after all but passing out alongside Dylan earlier in the evening, Danny found himself stirring awake by lack of warmth and a peculiar smell filling his nose. “Those will kill you,” He mumbled as he sat up to see Dylan standing next to the open window across the room, fag in hand as a steady line of gray smoke flowed out of his mouth. 

“Not unless you do first,” With those words Danny laughed and leaned back on his forearm to watch as Dylan put out the cigarette and returned to where he had laid earlier. Leaning back on crossed arms once he had reached the bed, Dylan glanced over towards the showman with practiced ease. When Dylan’s hand brushed over top of Danny’s jaw, hand resting just on the back of the Danny’s neck, Danny leaned forward to kiss Dylan slowly, and with a late night sluggish ease he hadn’t felt in years. 

As he did so, Danny felt himself grinning into Dylan’s mouth as he teased, “So sentimental.” 

“You love it.” And he did. 

When Dylan pulled away, wrapping an arm around Danny as he laid back, Danny rolled his eyes and mumbled something self-deprecating joke about cuddling while still moving closer towards Dylan who only responded with a small smile. Laying there, the smell of smoke still present in the air and Dylan’s seemingly never ending warmth seeping into his side, Danny finally felt as though it was safe to relax. Let go of the worries and anxieties of running shows, escaping the police, and the constant pressure sitting behind his eyes at thought of not making it into the Eye after all this time. But all of that seemed years away. 

Thaddeus had given them all the closure and reassurance about the Eye that they needed, and Dylan had given Danny back the control he had lost in Macau by stripping it away yet again. 

A loud snore came out from Dylan as he rolled over closer to Danny, who still lay wide awake, and the showman laughed out at it’s sound. 

‘When did I become so domestic?’ Danny asked himself, before letting go of his thoughts and finally closing his eyes. Dylan lay next to him, the rest of the Horseman -while scattered- had found their own safety, and the city sounded a steady dulled soundtrack outside. 

The curtains finally closed for this performance and, as Danny smiled to himself in his sleep, he found he could hardly wait for the encore.


End file.
